


Harry Potter and Dumbledore's teachings

by Wundersmidget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Funny, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: Harry is excited to be having independent lessons with Dumbledore during 6 year. Everyone else in the school finds out and are either jealous angry or wistful. No one believes Harry when he says that the lessons focus solely on ten pin bowling.Based of this Tumblr prompt:https://www.reddit.com/r/HPfanfiction/comments/dks96y/harry_is_excited_to_be_having_independent_lessons/





	Harry Potter and Dumbledore's teachings

It was sixth year, at the beginning, Harry had been excited, no more Umbridge, people were trying to stop Voldemort, Dumbledore was even going to be teaching him! But this, this was not what he was expecting.

He had walked into Dumbledore’s office only to find Dumbledore standing in Muggle clothes by the fireplace! 

“Come along Harry, there’s pins to bowl!”

That first night was spent at a muggle bowling alley, learning how to bowl. Dumbledore had told Harry about how back in the day he had run a bowling team, but since then it had broken up, and he wanted Harry to help him win the world championship again.

The next day Ron and Hermione were quick to start asking questions.

“Harry! Dumbledore won’t have just been teaching you how to bowl!”

“Hermione, keep it down! And yes, he was, he wants to win the world Championships.”

But it was too late, and by the end of the day the word had run around the school, though no-one believed the bowling part.

For six months this continued, until the nationals came, Dumbledore had set up a massive screen, powered by magic, in the Great Hall. That day everyone had come down for an announcement. Once everyone was in the hall Dumbledore rose to the stand.

“Hello everyone, we really must hurry, but instead of attending classes today, we are giving you access to this screen, here you will be able to see me and Harry here play, and hopefully win, the national bowling championships.”

Ripples of shock spread around the cloud. So Harry wasn’t lying, they had been imagining secret missions and powerful magic, when, in reality, Dumbledore had just been teaching Harry bowling skills!

“Now come along Harry, we mustn't be late.” 

And with that, student and professor left the castle.

All day, the students and teachers of Hogwarts, sat in front of the screen, watching Dumbledore and Harry play a muggle sport. Fortunately for the two, they won.

And somehow, Harry’s popularity skyrocketed.

For two months, everyone looked up to him.

And then it was internationals.

They won, surprisingly, somehow Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange were their final opponents, Harry took great pleasure in Voldemort's shock at losing to him.

Later, Harry took out Voldemort with a Bowling ball to the nuts.

And that was the end of the season, Wizarding schools had started to take up the sport in their schools, Harry was captain of the Hogwarts team, it was fun, though it obviously needed a lot more monitoring for enchanted balls.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Tumblr Prompt


End file.
